Kitchen Fun With the Sexy Nerd
by Breeoxox
Summary: Edward and Bella spend a little time together in the kitchen of the restaurant they work at. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight k? just clarifying. I have never owned Twilight *sigh* I never will……*tear**sobs***

**Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

**I stumbled out of the room at five in the morning, tripping over his belt in the process. **

"**Shit," I mumbled under my breath. I got up quickly, dressed and ran down the stairs to my truck. Damn party, damn boyfriend, damn friends, damn everything. Jacob just **_**had **_**to take me, didn't he.**_** Ugh, **_**stupid Jake; wait a go Bells you have a god damned jackass as a boyfriend. Yay me….**

**I drove over to the restaurant and went in. **

"**Mornin' Bells," Emmet whistled from the table he was cleaning.**

"**Morning, Em. Where's everyone else?" I asked putting on my uniform.**

"**Going to be kinda late this morning. Rose'll be here in a few, though."**

"**Please, no sex on the tables." I begged and he laughed.**

"**We'll try our best." He grinned.**

"**Morning, Emmett. Bella…" Edward greeted, just walking through the door.**

"**Hey, Edward!" I almost screamed--I sounded like Alice. I blushed.**

**I'd always had the hugest crush on him even though he was a nerd and I was sort of like a jock, being the captain of the swim team and all that. But he was the hottest nerd I'd ever seen. Godlike, gorgeous green eyes that'll make any girl swoon, sex bronze hair, hot ass, strong body and, by the looks of it through his jeans, a sexy cock that would make any girl scream. **

"**Mornin' Eddie." Emmett said looking out the window. "Where's Rose?"**

**Edward turned to me. "He wants to fuck her, doesn't he?"**

"**Again."**

**Emmett stuck his tongue out at us then ran outside when he saw Rose's car.**

**I went into the kitchen with Edward following behind me. Suddenly I didn't even realize, I tripped over my own feet and landed flat on my face.**

"**BELLA!!" Edward yelled, as he got down to help me. "Are you ok?" He took me into his arms and lift me, his face just a few inches away from mine. **

"**Mhm…" I mumbled, playing with the buttons on his shirt.**

"**Uh…Bells. What are you doing?" He bit his lip, unintentionally seductive.**

**Without thinking, I kissed him roughly and passionately, swirling my tongue into his delicious mouth. I didn't care if I had a boyfriend. I didn't care if we were on the kitchen floor of the restaurant I worked at. All I did car about was me finally kissing him- finally. **

**He pinned me to the ground, hovering over me as he sucked on and massaged my tongue before biting onto my lover lip seductively. I moaned and almost ripped his shirt off with my bare hands. I was very impatient, throbbing and freaking wet for him, and I didn't give a fuckin' shit. I quickly started wrestling with his jeans before he grabbed both my hands and held them above my head as he slid my skirt and underwear off.**

"**Edwaaaaaardd……" I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for foreplay. **

**He just chuckled then started sucking on my neck. I closed my eyes while he touched, and massaged my nipples through my shirt which had already hardened and then……**_**Oh MY! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! **_

**I almost screamed when I felt two of his fingers slip in me while his tongue teased my clit at the same time. **

"**What did you say about foreplay now, Isabella?" he taunted as he took off my blouse then massaged my left breast nipple with his free hand; his fingers pushing into me harder.**

**All I could do was whimper loudly in reply. **

"**Good. That's what I thought." His fingers started pumping faster into my already shaking body and I soon started to clench around him.**

**I was so close when he pulled out of me. **_**Shit, **_**this man was gonna drive me mad. I started panting like a slut. "Edward……….Edward…please. I need you in me. **_**Now!**_**" I yelled the last word.**

"**Please, Isabella. Patience." He chuckled darkly pulling down his pants.**

_**W-o-w. **_

**He was **_**huge!**_

**That made me want him even more. God damn him.**

**I quickly sat up and pulled him towards me, pushing his cock into my mouth. I started sucking and licking it like it was a fucking popsicle and I liked it. When I looked up from under my eyelashes, he was staring down at me, one of the hands tangled into my hair helping my head bob up and down and he started panting.**

"**Bellaaaauhhh………" he groaned. **

**I picked up the pace, trying to get all of him in my small mouth and rubbing my hands along the places I couldn't get. I sucked harder and went faster, swirling my tongue around him while I did, while I looked up at him through my lashes again and reached behind him to squeeze his prefect ass.**

**He threw his head back and closed his eyes, moaning and growling my name over and over again. I felt him get harder under my mouth and I knew he was close so I ran the tip of my tongue up his full length while took my hand off his dick and started feeling his balls then stopped. He grunted loudly, obviously frustrated with me stopping when he was about to cum. **

**So quickly I didn't see, he pushed into my soaking wet core and began fucking me doggie style. He was so big it felt uncomfortable until I began to shift and then……**

**I screamed. **

"**EDWAAAAARD!!" **

**He started to go faster and harder into me making my breasts jump ever so slightly. "Oh Edward……….GOD!" He grabbed my breasts and thrusted even harder and faster, but not enough for my standards. "Edward…."**

"**Mmm, Bella?"**

"**Faster. Harder. Please," I moaned.**

"**What ever you say, baby. You wish is my command." And he did.**

"**Edward! Sweet Jesus! Oh Edward!" I yelled as I meet his thrusts.**

"**I heard you like to get wet, Bella. Being in the pool all the time," He teased in my ear.**

"**Well…right now….I'm only wet for you," I panted while I flipped over so I was on top of him.**

**I started riding him, rubbing his hips into mine and circling my hips making him moan loudly. He grabbed my hips and rubbed them into his hips deeply, massaging my clit which doubled my pleasure and **_**God,**_** it felt amazing. I moaned as tears started to spill out of my eyes with the ecstatic feeling. He wiped my tears away as I screamed when he hit the my G-spot. Then again. And again. And again. And fucking again and I beads of swept appeared on my forehead and sliding in between my breasts. **

"**GOD EDWARD!!! YES EDWARD!! RIGHT THERE!! THAT FEELS FUCKING GOOD!! IM SO CLOSE BABY!!" I screamed as I came, my juices flowing over his sexy rock hard number that was still pressed into me.**

**He still didn't stop, he just kept pushing and pumping my hips into his very roughly. I whimpered every time he pushed into me and collapsed onto his chest. The sound of his balls slapping against my pussy was amazing.**

"**Edward…I can't….Edward…we can't," I whimpered feeling another cum as my walls tensed again and my hips bucked.**

"**Yes, we can Bella. Just cum for me baby. Let me taste you."" he purred before pulling out of me and began biting my clit gently. That was it. I screamed as tears and sweat flowed down my cheeks and at the same time my back arched up to him, rubbing my chest on his- my cum flowing effortlessly into his mouth.**

"**Mmm…Bella. You're delicious as you smell." Edward whispered.**

**Suddenly he pushed his two fingers into me again meeting my G-spot again as I screamed and came all over his fingers. Then he tripled my pleasure. He started to pump his fingers into me while swirling his fingers inside of me every time he pushed into me.**

"**Edward….please.." I begged as I was torn between telling him I wanted more and telling him to stop.**

"**Yes…love…"**

"**You're driving me insane…."**

**He grinned. "Shh…I'll make you feel ecstatic…" He cooed as he took his fingers out of my still soaking core and stuck them into my mouth to silence me as he slid into me again pushing me over the edge. I started to shake violently as I cried out.**

**I kissed him deeply while he kept thrusting into me and when we pulled away we moaned in harmony. He started thrusting harder into me, while I grabbed his hair and bit into his shoulder to prevent me from yelling out loud, remember Emmett was in the next room or hopefully in the parking lot.**

"**EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDD!!!!!!!!!" **

"**Belllaaaaaaauhhh…..Shit, Bella! That feels fucking good!" He yelled then slapped my ass so hard I had an orgasm. A big wet fuckin' orgasm.**

"**GOD EDWARD!" I yelled as he started going faster and harder into me until he came too then wrapped his arms around me. My tears were flowing again when I looked at him, his green eyes piercing. He wiped my tears away and kissed my cheeks before I put my head to his chest. **

"**Isabella…" he murmured into my hair then thrusted for the last time.**

"**Edward…" was all I said breathlessly, before my head rolled to the side of his chest.**

"**Oh God, Rose." Emmett's voice boomed before coming into the kitchen with Rosalie over his shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!?!" **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_**Hey people. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my stories but I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR ELSE I CANT WRITE ANYMORE!!! I'm one of those writers that feed off comments and also suggest ideas. People I need it! I'm starving for it. So If its not too much to ask I want 30 reviews on each story so I can move on!!!**_

_**Love you fanfic!**_

_**Oxoxox Bre**_


	3. Continuations!

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey ppl of F.F.!! It's Bre so hey ppl have been asking me for another chappie for my one shot "Kitchen Fun With The Sexy Nerd" sooooo………………..IT'S IN PROGRESS PROMISE!!!! XD =D It will bbe lemony but from what I have now….it's more hilarious than the first one I guarantee **_

_**Oxox Bre aka TwilightobsessedfreakBree**_

_**3**_


End file.
